


Thorin/Kili prompt fill

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, First Time, Incest, M/M, kind of smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for this </p><p>It's Fili's or Kili's first time, and somehow, despite all the things they did during sex, the part that makes them blush uncontrollably is afterwards when Thorin or Dwalin is gently probing at them to make sure there's no tearing or other damage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin/Kili prompt fill

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is my first ever fic :) Concrit on anything is really welcome, haven't really done any creative writing since english lessons a few years ago. It's a prompt fill for this http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8478.html?thread=18273054#t18273054

Kili lay slumped face down on his uncle’s bed, sated exhausted and newly come of age. And somewhat sore. Perhaps, it being his first time, he shouldn’t have begged Thorin (who had obviously been trying to show restraint) to pound him harder quite so much. On the other hand... damn that was good. Kili smiled contentedly, snuggling closer into his uncle’s side and wincing as the ache in his arse intensified briefly. Unfortunately his sharp intake of breath roused his uncle from his post-coital haze.

“Kili? Are you hurt?”

“‘M fine uncle, just a little sore” Thorin looked unconvinced. “really, nothing to worry about,” Kili added. Thorin was now propped up on one elbow looking skeptically down at his nephew rather than collapsed beside him.

“Hmmm... Arse up Kili,” Thorin commanded, pushing himself onto his knees behind his nephew.

“What?” Kili squeaked, twisting round to meet his uncle’s eyes

“Arse up. I need to check you for injuries, as, my wanton sister-son, due to your shameless begging I was rather rougher than I should have been for your coming of age rites”

“Uncle, really, you spent ages preparing me and I’ve been plugged since the feast, I’ll be fine, really” Kili squirmed as he felt his movements cause a dribble of Thorin’s come to slide out of his arse and down to his balls. His face flared red with embarrassment.

“Kili, up” Thorin landed a light and playfull slap on his nephews well shaped rear. His nephew complied, shoving his flushed face into his uncle’s pillows and his arse in the air. Thorin watched his nephew’s reactions with confusion. “Kili?” he enquired, “are you” Thorin cocked his head to one side, “embarrassed?”

“Yes.” came the muffled reply.  
Thorin let out a hearty chuckle. “Aye nephew, and what for?” he asked as he gently separated his nephew’s cheeks, peering at the puffy hole between them.  
Kili wriggled both at the intensity of his uncle’s gaze and at the feeling of yet more of his uncle’s semen dripping out of his hole.

“You’re um, looking, and um, I’m all, er, slimy” Kili stuttered, clenching his hole tightly in a vain attempt to not drip.  
Thorin laughed again, leaning down to kiss Kili’s tailbone. “My dear sister-son, you are supposed to be a blushing virgin before your coming of age, not afterwards. I don't understand why this causes your blushes now when you were begging for my cock not half an hour ago. I even had my tongue between your cheeks and you did not blush then”

“M’ dirty” Kili mumbled.

“Were you not properly cleansed before the feast?” Thorin asked. Kili nodded into the pillow. He’d been washed inside and out in preparation for his coming of age ceremonies and the giving of his virginity to a dwarf of higher standing, in this case his uncle. “Then you are clean, It is only my release. And I truly must check you for any bleeding. Will you hold still for me?”

“Aye”

“Good lad,” Thorin said, rubbing Kili’s thigh reassuringly. “Tell me if anything hurts.” Kili nodded again.  
Thorin continued his examination of his nephew’s arsehole, carefully poking at the stretched and reddened rim.

“Any pain?”

“Just a bit sore Uncle, I’m fine, honestly. Ah!” Kili flinched as Thorin carefully inserted a single finger into his well fucked hole.

“Kili?” Thorin froze.

“Fine uncle, just a twinge, really"

“Are you sure?” Thorin asked, extracting his finger and checking for traces of blood.

“Yes, do you really have to do this?”

“I need to check you aren’t hurt, you might need to go to Oin”

“Oh mahal no”, Kili slumped at the idea of more embarrassing examinations.

“Kili, wounds in there, no matter how small, are worrying,” Thorin said, re-inserting his finger. Kili whimpered in overstimulated pleasure and slight achey pain as Thorin got to the second knuckle, causing him to still again.

“Mmf, good” Kili mumbled into the pillow. Thorin withdrew his finger slowly, and finding it covered in nothing except the evidence of his own release, gently pushed Kili back down to the mattress, and, with a pat to his arse, rose from the bed to fetch a cloth and a bowl of water.

“Uncle?”

“Just getting a cloth to clean you with,” Thorin replied, returning to the bed and carefully starting to wipe the mess from around Kili’s hole. Kili, still clenching and cringing in embarrassment, buried his head further into the pillows. He began to relax only when Thorin rolled him over onto his back and started wiping his own release off his stomach. Once clean, and no longer being scrutinised by his uncle his blush started to fade, and he snuggled into his uncle’s chest.  
Kili began to doze off as Thorin lit up his pipe, but was startled of his semi-conscious state by his uncle’s deep, rumbling voice.

“Why me?” Thorin asked?

“Hmmm?”

“Why me for your coming of age?”

“Mm, well, you and Fili are the only two dwarrows of higher standing than me.”

“I know Kili, But why me and not your brother? You’re so close.”

“He only came of age five years ago, you’re more experienced with this than him, so we talked about it and decided I’d go to you rather than him. Besides, he said you were very gentle with him at his coming of age”

“Heh. Should’ve known you’d have talked about it.”

“And, Uncle?”

“Hmm?”

“I trust you” Kili said as his eyes drifted closed.

**Author's Note:**

> So? :) How did I do?


End file.
